


Voice Like A Meteor

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, it's a snippet from something bigger i'm writing maybe i'll add it to a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know where the urge comes from. It’s definitely not something he’s done before. Well, he’s never really had the need to do it before, so he does think that may be a factor. But he’s holding the phone in his hand anyways, staring down at his speed dial list and wondering if this is really the example he wants to be setting while Chuck is supposed to be learning.<br/>The decision is easy: yeah, it really fucking is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Like A Meteor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a bigger piece that I've been working on for Chuck/Yancy, and while there is a totally logical explanation for why they're both alive, I'm just not going to mention it because it's not exactly applicable to this fic, nor is it necessary. So yeah, I hope you enjoy my first attempt at anything smutty.

He doesn’t know where the urge comes from. It’s definitely not something he’s done before. Well, he’s never really had the need to do it before, so he does think that may be a factor. But he’s holding the phone in his hand anyways, staring down at his speed dial list and wondering if this is really the example he wants to be setting while Chuck is supposed to be learning.

The decision is easy: yeah, it really fucking is.

He doesn’t expect Chuck to pick up as quickly as he does; in fact, he’s not even really expecting a reply at all. When he hears the call go through, however, he can’t stop the small smile that spreads across his face, fingers drumming slightly on the mattress.

“Yance?” Chuck sounds tired, more than he usually does, and Yancy has a moment where he wonders if this is a bad idea. It melts away at Chuck’s next words, however: “I miss you. It’s not the same alone here.”

Yancy smiles softly, moving one finger in a circle slowly over the sheets. “I miss you too, pup. How’s Max, by the way?”

He can almost hear Chuck’s smile, and he relaxes slightly into the pillows. “He’s good. Misses you too. He doesn’t have anyone warm to go back to sleep on in the morning.”

“Where are you right now?” Yancy can feel the conversation starting to become docile, and he fights to keep it on the right track, as much as he would like to keep hearing about Max and Chuck’s midnight study marathons and the parties he went to and the friends he’d made.

“Um-” Chuck’s voice breaks off for a bit. “In my dorm. Why?”

Yancy smiles slowly, moving his hand down to tug at the waistband of his sweats. He notes almost subconsciously that they’re emblazoned with the PPDC logo, and he almost laughs at that. “You alone?”

“Yeah.” There’s suddenly a breathy tone to Chuck’s voice, and Yancy feels a shudder make its way down his spine. God, miles and miles away and that voice still made him feel like a teenager. “Yance, you can’t be serious about this.”

His smirk widens, and he arches his back slightly to push his sweats down to his thighs. “Go on. What are you wearing, little devil?”

Chuck gasps, and Yancy would just replay that sound over and over again if he could. “That - grey henley you like so much. And jeans. Also - those brown boots Herc got me last year.”

Yancy purrs slightly; he can’t help it. The scene is already forming in his eyes, the way the collar of the shirt slips down just enough to show Chuck’s collarbones, the pale skin of his stomach that’s revealed when he lifts his arms over his head. “Sounds...delicious.”

“Did you really just-” Chuck cuts off with a sigh, and Yancy can see him pushing a hand through his hair. There’s a moment of silence, and suddenly Chuck’s voice is joined by a rush of static. “You’re on speaker now. So c’mon, do tell. It’s only fair if you tell me too.”

Yancy laughs shortly, sandwiching his phone between his ear and his shoulder. “A white undershirt. A pair of sweats. Already at my thighs, though. Not much else.”

There’s a whine that fills the speakers, and god, Yancy wants nothing more than to be able to get his hands on Chuck, but he can’t and it’s awful. “God damn, Yance.” Chuck’s voice is already shaking, and he thinks that they’re both on the same train of thought. “I wanna-”

It’s silent for a moment, and Yancy hums slightly. “You want to what, pet? Go on, do tell. This isn’t going to go anywhere if you don’t tell me what you want.”

He can hear Chuck swallow slightly, and then there’s a shaky sigh and he knows Chuck’s eyes have just slipped shut. “I want to - get my hands on you, right now, kiss you until you can’t breathe, then-” His voice breaks off again, and Yancy grins slowly.

“That’s it, darling, don’t stop now.” He whispers, gently urging him on to the best of his abilities. “You’re doing very well.”

“And you sound like a sugar daddy.” Chuck growls, but Yancy doesn’t let it deter him. He’s used to the snide comments by now. Plus, it’s kinda hot. “Pro tip, don’t ever start up your own phone sex line.”

Yancy laughs again, shifting slightly. “Maybe I’ll just do it with a webcam instead, so they can get the full package.”

Chuck’s breath hitches, and Yancy knows he’s said the right thing. “You’re mine.” Chuck’s voice is barely intelligible, but it sends shivers through Yancy anyways. “Next time I see you, I’m gonna ride you so hard that no one will be able to doubt that, mark you up, gonna - Yance?”

He doesn’t bother to still his hand, just smiles slowly and tries to settle his breathing. “Yeah, pet?”

“Are you-” Chuck doesn’t manage to say anything else, and Yancy can practically see the teeth digging into the boy’s lower lip. “So not fair, Yancy, oh god.”

“Very fair.” Yancy fights back a gasp, arching up slightly off the bed. “You do know this is supposed to be mutual, right?” He almost laughs at the sudden sound of fabric against fabric. It dies in his throat, however, at the drawn-out whine that Chuck releases, and he can’t stop the gasp in return, because does Chuck even know what he does to him, and if anything is unfair it’s the fact that he can’t get Chuck to make those sounds with his own touch.

“Now you’re getting the hang of it, little one.” He whispers again, before wiping his hand on the sheets slowly. “What do you have around you?”

Chuck growls again, and Yancy almost falls apart just from that. “How prepared do you think I am? You’re almost never down here, and it’s not like I’ve got someone else to do this with, asshole.”

“Check the outside pocket of your blue suitcase.” Yancy says, trying for casual and probably failing. But really, who did Chuck think he was? No way he was sending his pet off to college without anything at all.

There’s something between a whimper and a groan, and then he can’t hear Chuck anymore, save for a few crashing noises in the background. It seems like forever until he can hear Chuck’s heavy breathing and the sound of a bottle being uncapped. “You’re a clever one, aren’t you.” Chuck mumbles, and Yancy huffs a laugh. “Now tell me what you want from me, Yance, I don’t have all night.”

“I want you to fuck yourself on your own fingers, little one.” Yancy fights the urge to touch himself again, focusing solely on the sounds coming from Chuck’s end of the call. “And I want you to remember that I own you, not the other way around. And while I appreciate your enthusiasm, you’re mine. I don’t belong to anyone. You, however, belong to me. And me alone.”

Chuck is gasping at this point, and Yancy has to admit that even his hands are shaking. But he manages to keep his voice level and his focus on Chuck. “One finger first, little devil, let’s not go too fast, yeah?”

This time when Chuck tries to growl at him, it’s weaker, and cut off at the end by a moan that makes Yancy’s toes curl. “Want it to be your hand.” Chuck gasps out, and this time it’s Yancy’s turn to moan, although he’s a bit quieter, trying to repress the sound in his chest. “Want it to be your dick, yes, yes, want you to fuck me so hard I can feel it for weeks afterwards, don’t wanna be able to walk, Yance, please, oh god -”

Yancy’s panting slightly, and he’s given up on just focusing on Chuck and is palming himself almost furiously, the friction not enough and too much at the same time. “H-how many fingers, little one?”

“Right now?” Chuck gasps suddenly, and there’s a sound that can only be Chuck arching off the bed entirely. “Two. Not enough, not good enough, I want you, why can’t I have you, so not fair, so, so not fair, Yance, please, talk me through it, please.”

He breathes in deeply through his nose, slowing his hand movements just enough so that he can get himself under enough control in order to speak. “When you come home for break,” he fights to keep his voice steady, but it’s not really working, and he can hear Chuck’s gasping breaths in the background, and that does anything but make him feel more controlled. “I am going to suck you off right until you can hardly stand it anymore, and then I’m going to pull of entirely, make you beg for me to come back, make you beg for me to let you come at all.”

Chuck’s panting in his ear now, and it’s dulled slightly by the static on the phone line but Yancy couldn’t care less, because it is so much better than the months of silence he’s been suffering through up until this point. “And then, when you think you may black out from the strain of it all,” Yancy can feel his control slipping, but he fights through the haze, desperate to get the words out, “I’m going to fuck you raw. Maybe even bare. Would you like that, pet? Like the feeling of me in you, with nothing separating us, _fuck_ , Chuck, I-”

“That is the idea.” Chuck grunts softly, and Yancy almost laughs again, and he is really bad at staying focused during things like this, apparently. “Can I - Yance, can I add another finger?”

He is suddenly filled with a rush of something that is far too akin to pride to be considered normal, and he grins in a way he knows Chuck would probably call predatory. “You’d better, pet, want you to open yourself just like you would if I was there. Can you do that?”

He doesn’t hear anything for a moment, and then it’s just a long, drawn-out moan, and Yancy whines loudly, not even caring anymore that he sounds ridiculous, because he has to, there’s no way he sounds in control and dominant at this point. But Chuck doesn’t seem to mind; if anything, the noises Yancy lets loose seem to drive him even a little bit more over the edge. “Yancy, please, wanna come, wanna - please let me, Yance, please, please, _oh_ -”

Yancy growls slightly then, trying to mimic the sound Chuck always does, and he thinks he’s pretty successful because Chuck falls silent instantly. “I’m going to tie you up next time, make you kneel on the floor of the room with your hands behind your back and your ankles tied and not let you move, make you sit there for however long I want, tease you until you’re coming just from watching me in front of you, and I won’t touch you or let you touch yourself, just make you watch, can you do that, pup?”

The hitch in Chuck’s breathing is all too familiar, and he knows there are small tears beading at the corners of Chuck’s eyes, and if anything it just makes him harder. “Please, Yance, please, let me come, wanna come for you, please, can’t hold on for much longer, Yance, I gotta, I gotta, please, I’m begging you, please please _please_ -”

Yancy knows that if Chuck were with him then he would say no, that he would force Chuck to hold on even longer, maybe even roll him over and lay a few on the tender skin of his ass, but Chuck wasn’t there, and he needed to come almost as badly as Chuck did, and it was never fair for him to come first, and god he really had no self control when it came to this man. “I want you to cover yourself in your come, just for me, in the way that you would before I would lick you clean, yeah?”

He can hear Chuck’s whimper, can hear his breathing becoming even shakier than it was before, and his own vision is slowly but steadily whiting out around the edges. He’s fucking into his own fist now with the same brutality he wants - no, _needs_ to be fucking into Chuck with, and it hurts but not as much as the fact that it’s not Chuck, but then he can hear Chuck shouting his name into the phone and his back is flying off the bed, and he’s moaning something that may be Chuck’s name or could be an obscenity, he doesn’t even know, and the phone slides out from where he’d stuck it at the very beginning of this mess, and when he finally comes down from his high he’s breathing like he’d just run a marathon.

He takes a moment to collect himself before reaching back with his one clean hand to return the phone to his ear. Chuck’s breaths are slowly evening out, and Yancy takes the moment of shared silence to fumble with the tissues on the bedside table, cleaning himself up sloppily before throwing them onto the floor.

“Not as good as when you’re here.” Chuck’s the first to speak, his voice barely above a whisper, but Yancy grins anyways.

“Sorry about that, little one.” He rolls over slightly, and only then does he become aware of a slight pain in his right leg. Cursing slightly, he can hear Chuck’s gentle laugh in his ear.

“Burnt out without me even being there, I should count this as a personal success.” He can’t help but smile at Chuck’s tone, and he throws an arm over his eyes slowly. “How much longer do I have until you just pass out entirely on me?”

“I’m giving you fifteen minutes, which is fifteen minutes more than usual because I miss you.” Yancy mumbles, fighting off a yawn. Damn, maybe Raleigh was right. Maybe he was getting old.

“Then I’m gonna let you sleep. But you’d better call me in the morning.” Chuck’s voice is gentle, and Yancy is filled with a sudden need to fall asleep entangled with the other man. “I’m not a one night stand, am I?”

“Never.” Yancy smiles sleepily, knowing that if he falls asleep then and there that it would be a bitch to clean himself off in the morning, but he’s too happy and sated at that moment to care. “Love you.”

Chuck laughs softly, and Yancy knows that he’s blushing in that way he loves. “Love you too, you big loser. Now go to sleep.”

He passes out to the echos of Chuck's voice.


End file.
